


Sám sebou

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Funny, Laughter, Loki & Wade Wilson Friendship, Loki Acting as Peter Parker’s Parental Figure, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Smartass Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Představení svého partnera rodičům je vždycky stresující situace – o to více, když jsou oni rodiče severský bůh a miliardář superhrdina.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Wade Wilson, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sám sebou

„Petey, já… nejsem si jistý, jestli je to dobrý nápad.“

„Neblbni, Wade. Je to úžasný nápad. Chci tě tátům představit už delší dobu.“ Mladší z obou mužů se zastavil a otočil. Natiskl se na svého přítele a zaklonil hlavu dozadu. „Prosím, Wade. Víš, že mi na Tonym a Lokim záleží, že mi záleží i na tobě a že chci, abyste spolu vycházeli.“

Antihrdina stiskl rty k sobě a očima uhnul do strany, aby nečelil Peterově štěněčímu pohledu. Oba moc dobře věděli, jaký má na něj vliv, a Wade byl až moc nervózní než aby se vůbec chtěl uklidnit. 

Nevěděl, koho se bojí více. Jestli miliardáře, génia a Iron Mana Tonyho Starka, nebo jestli tisíciletého božského mága Lokiho. 

Byl by nervózní, i kdyby to bylo jenom normální setkání, protože – no do prdele, členové Avengers a tak-tak-TAK mocná dvojice –, ale ti dva si jeho milovaného Petera prakticky adoptovali. Doslova, z právního a státního hlediska byli napsaní jako jeho zákonní zástupci, jako jeho tátové. 

A tenhle drobný ale kurva podstatný fakt dělalo všechno mnohem složitější. Protože nejenže se setká s Avengers, ale zároveň s rodiči lásky svého života. Takže jo, všechny vtípky stranou, měl co dělat, aby se neklepal jako osika, nestáhl (pomyslný) ocas mezi nohy (poznámka Wadea k autorovi téhle fanfikce: přestaň se tlemit, Windify, tohle je vážná situace, ne čas na úchylárny) a neutekl někam na druhou stranu Států, nejlépe možná na opačnou stranu světa. 

Všechny myšlenky se mu vykouřily z hlavy, když Peter náhle přitiskl svá ústa na jeho a políbil ho. Wade však nezaváhal ani na okamžik, přitáhl si svého přítele k sobě a s neskrývaným nadšením ten polibek prohloubil. Slyšel, jak se mladší muž zachichotal, když Wade stiskl jeho zadek ve svých rukou, a k jeho nelibosti se od něj odtáhl. 

„No tak, Wade,“ broukl Spider-Man. „Bude to v pořádku.“

Deadpool na něj zamrkal, nehybný jako socha. „Tohle byla podpásovka, Petey-Pie.“

„Co na to říct, trávím s tebou až moc času,“ zakřenil se. Ovšem předtím, než Wade stačil namítnout, že je to spíš tím, že je jeden z jeho tátů doslova bůh podvodu a klamu, Peter se vykroutil z jeho sevřen, vzal Wadea za jednu ruku a propletl si s ním prsty. „Tak pojď, zlato. Bude to v pořádku, slibuju. Jen buď sám sebou.“

Zkřivil obličej. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli je tohle ten nejlepší nápad,“ zamumlal.

„Nesmysl. Navíc už jsme tady, takže pojď.“

Poplašeně se rozhlédl, jen aby zjistil, že zatímco si procházel existenční krizí, Peter ho stačil navést k Avengers Tower, vejít s ním do výtahu (což znamenalo, že tu jejich líbačku viděl Jarvis a současně s ním i jeho vynálezce, _Ježíši kurva Kriste_ ) a vyjet nahoru.

Peter se krátce zachichotal jeho výrazu, ale pak už se dveře výtahu otevřely a bez kompromisu Wadea vyvedl ven. Vstoupili přímo do obývacího pokoje, kde na ně už oba Avengeři čekali. Tony Stark měl ruce zkřížené na hrudi a Loki stál přímo za ním, jednu ruku omotanou kolem pasu svého partnera. Zatímco Ásgarďan na sobě měl nějaký kožený oblek, který vlastně vypadal poměrně pohodlně, miliardář byl oblečený do jednoduchých džínů a AC/DC trika. To však ani jednomu neubralo na vražednosti a Wade to moc dobře věděl – vždyť on sám měl kalhoty a mikinu s kapucí namísto Deadpoolovského obleku.

„Tony, Loki.“ K jeho dalšímu zděšení Peter pustil jeho ruku a rozběhl se ke svým rodičům, aby je krátce objal. Pak se otočil zpátky na Wadea a rukou mu pokynul, aby přistoupil blíž. „Chtěl bych vám představit Wadea, mého přítele.“

„Myslím, že už mě znají, Petey,“ odvětil neklidně. Pak se zarazil, odkašlal si a udělal několik překvapivě nejistých kroků kupředu. Natáhl ruku před sebe, jen aby ji zase stáhl dolů do půlky těla. „Teda. Chci říct. Rád vás poznávám. Myslím tím oficiálně, ne jen na bojišti, ale snad jako budoucí tchány, protože Peter je moje spřízněná duše a já bych pro něj vraždil. Ne že bych snad zabíjel,“ dodal rychle, „to už nedělám. Teda alespoň ne tak moc. Protože Peteymu se to nelíbilo a mně se nelíbilo, jak divné naše konverzace začaly být, kdykoli jsme o tom mluvili, takže jsem toho víceméně nechal. Ne že by to bylo těžké rozhodování, když jsem měl volit mezi tím, že by mě Pete nesnášel, a tím, že můžu být s ním.“

Oba dva (vlastně všichni tři) na něj chvíli jenom mlčky hleděli. Wade by přísahal, že cítil, jak mu po zádech přejíždí mráz a krev mu tuhne v žilách, když s ubíhajícími setinami napjatě čekal na vlnu magie nebo repulsorovou střelu, která by ho smetla z Avengers Tower a udělala z něj krásnou palačinku s pravým kanadským sirupem na chodníku o několik desítek pater níže.

Jenže pak ten tíživý moment pominul, a zatímco Tony Stark vypadal, že bude mít na místě infarkt, Loki roztáhl ústa do zubatého úsměvu. „Líbí se mi, Petere,“ broukl pobaveně. Pustil Tonyho, přešel tu krátkou vzdálenost a krátce si s Wadem potřásl rukou. „Rád tě poznávám, Wade. Musím říct, že už bylo načase. Peter nám o tobě hodně vyprávěl.“

„Předpokládám, že samé špatnosti,“ dostal ze sebe lehce přiškrceně, neschopen zpracovat fakt, že alespoň jeden z Peterových rodičů už nejspíš nezvažuje, že ho na místě zabije.

„Ach, kdepak,“ zavrtěl hlavou, byť ta jiskra v jeho očích vypovídala o něčem jiném. Bůh se ohlédl a kývl na svého manžela: „Anthony, přestaň tam tak tupě stát a řekni už něco.“

Vynálezce se na něj nevěřícně ohlédl. „Slyšel jsi, co právě řekl?“ zasykl.

Mág povytáhl obočí. „Moc dobře. Máš s tím nějaký problém?“

Stark jenom neurčitě zagestikuloval rukama, ale nic neřekl.

„ _Tati_ ,“ zaskučel Peter zoufale.

Loki mladšímu hrdinovi věnoval povzbudivý pohled, načež značně přísnějším pohledem sjel Iron Mana. „Dobře si rozmysli, co řekneš, Anthony. Už jsme o tom mluvili. Mám ti snad připomínat, že já jsem vyvraždil půlku planety a vedl invazi na New York?“ Stark najednou sklopil pohled a Loki přikývl. „Přesně to jsem si myslel.“

„Hm, očividně jsou psychopatičtí partneři nějakým pojítkem ve Starkovské linii.“ Wade si okamžitě přitiskl ruku na ústa, když se na něj všichni tři znova obrátili. Tohle _doopravdy_ nechtěl říct nahlas, zatraceně, teď si to zase pokazil. „Um. Pardon?“

Ovšem namísto očekávané rány se Loki rozesmál. „Musím jednoznačně souhlasit. Říkal jsem mu, že jednou ho jeho výchova, přístup a pokrytectví doženou.“

„Hej!“

„Teď ne, Anthony, mluvím s Wadem,“ odmávl hrdinu mág nezúčastněně. Pokynul ke gauči a oba se usadili naproti sobě. „Dáš si čaj?“ zeptal se, a když Deadpool přikývl, na konferenčním stolku přímo před ním se zhmotnil šálek čaje. „Pověz mi něco o sobě, Wade. Slyšel jsem, že skvěle zacházíš se zbraněmi?“

Peter se pro sebe spokojeně usmál, když Wade pomalu, váhavě začal mluvit a on a Loki brzy plynule konverzovali. Položil zamyšlenému Tonymu jednu ruku na rameno a nasadil ten nejlepší pohled nakopnutého štěněte, který dovedl. „Prosím, tati? Znamená pro mě hodně. Miluji ho.“

Vynálezce potichu vzdychl. Zavřel oči a poraženě sklopil hlavu. „Jen protože tě mám rád, Petere.“ Zatěkal pohledem k jejich drahým polovičkám. „A protože nejsem slepý. Nejde přehlédnout, že tě i on miluje.“

Peter ho znova objal. „Díky, tati,“ hlesl.

Miliardář jen ležérně mávl rukou. „Tak pojď, ať to máme za sebou.“

Ačkoli to zpočátku začalo jako poněkud rozpačitý rozhovor, k Peterově (a Wadeově!) úlevě se to brzy stočilo v něco mnohem příjemnějšího a poněkud… domácnějšího. Na samotném konci, když se všichni loučili a on odcházel (tentokrát o samotě) domů, Wadea polilo teplo, když na něj Loki spiklenecky mrkl a věnoval mu všeříkající pohled.

A upřímně, Wade nemohl být šťastnější. Protože komu dá jeho budoucí tchán nevyslovené povolení k sňatku s jeho synem hned po prvním setkání, že?

(Koneckonců, napravené psychopatické druhé polovičky čestných hrdinů musí držet při sobě.)


End file.
